


Trusting Darkness

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: After decades apart, Vergil and Quin have a lot to work out. A session of thorough love making can help.It was a trust exercise in a way. Not that he didn’t trust Quin, but after years of rebuilding his walls, it was difficult to let them down, even for his mate.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Trusting Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Quin (short for Quintus) is my OC. He is a demon and Vergil's mate.
> 
> It's just smut, but for context:  
> Takes place after DMC5. However, I wrote this a while ago before playing it so there's not much cannon stuff.

Vergil tried to relax as he stood still, tried to treat it like a meditation exercise, tried to ignore the black silk blindfold that was smothering his sight. But it was difficult to do so when he could hear Quin moving around the room. His mate’s presence and scent were much more noticeable like this. He heard drawers sliding open and shut, loose paper rustling, clinking glass, and the strike of a match. The burnt smell bloomed into a candle aroma of lavender mixing with the fragrance of dryer sheets and their scents. Quin could very well have set up everything beforehand, and Vergil knew he was just finding more ways to tease him. 

Then it was suddenly silent, save for the rustling trees outside and the hum of the air conditioning from the rest of the house. It was always a bit jarring how quiet Quin could be when he tried. But despite the lack of sound and sight Vergil could sense him, envision his coy smirk, could smell his hunger. Warm body prowled closer. Goosebumps broke along his skin as he waited and struggled to remain still. Quin could probably hear his heart rate pick up, but Vergil would never admit it. 

He nearly flinched as a single finger touched the side of his jaw, gently nudging him to expose his neck. Vergil followed Quin’s lead, suppressing a shiver that threatened to break over him. It was a trust exercise in a way. Not that he didn’t trust Quin, but after years of rebuilding his walls, it was difficult to let them down, even for his mate.

He tensed as body heat leaned in close, hot breath danced up his neck, and lips ghosted along his skin, sending sparks down his spine. Everything was hypersensitive with all the waiting and anticipation, nerves dialed up, blood buzzing. He wanted to pull Quin close or shove him away-- he wasn’t sure which. His body was right there. Their clothing just barely brushed together, nearly unnoticeable pressure on his chest. 

The finger on his jaw disappeared and a hand grasped his shoulder as those lips drew in so close to his own just a hair’s width away, baiting him. Vergil knew this game well. He stayed immobile despite the growing hunger to kiss, bite, devour. Then those lips moved away, teasing over his cheek, and brushed his ear.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Quin murmured, barely audible yet Vergil could hear the grin in his voice. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. It was almost infuriating how easily Quin was able to rile him up. Almost infuriating… but he’d always want more.

Suddenly Quin was kissing him, and Vergil just barely suppressed a shiver of delight. Keeping his eagerness in check, he matched the slow pace. Their lips fitted together like perfect puzzle pieces, tongues swiping tentatively. Vergil breathed out shakily, arousal stirring as Quin slid his tongue past his lips, deep in his mouth, mapping every inch with sensual strokes. The urge to hold him made his fingers twitch.

Slowly, hands smoothed over his shoulders, pushing his coat open, unwrapping him. He shrugged it off, and it fell with a soft thump on the floor. Quin pulled away, licking his parted lips one last time as Vergil tried to breathe evenly. 

Fingertips trailed down the skin of his arms, leaving in their wake tingling whispers of pleasure to come. Every simple touch felt sensuous, feeding into his desire. Quin pulled him forward and maneuvered him carefully until he was falling back gently onto their bed. The traces of their mingled scent filled his lungs, comforting as much as it was arousing. His demonic side stirred and he had to remind himself to relax. Give in.

The warm presence returned again, hovered above Vergil. Meticulously, deft hands undid his vest. They pushed the clothing aside, brushing past his nipples and making his breath hitch in his throat. Lips found his neck again, nipping and planting soft kisses downwards. A small sigh escaped him as Quin’s tongue left a wet trail, dampening his skin so that it became cool as it was exposed to the breezy air. He fought the urge to run his hands through Quin’s long hair. He must have loosened it at some point because Vergil could feel a few loose strands tickling his skin. 

Quin stopped at a spot over his heart, sucking and kneading the skin with his teeth, and it made Vergil suddenly self-conscious of his quickened heartbeat. As Quin continued kissing along his torso, Vergil realized he was tracing over the near-invisible scars of his time in hell. It made him shudder. The wet heat left his skin.

He felt Quin’s hand gently cup his face and his voice close before him. “Doing alright?” he asked in a light tone, but Vergil could hear the tenderness. Quin had sensed his trepidation. Even after years apart they could still read each other without flaw. Though the blindfold probably made it a bit more difficult.

“I’m fine,” he replied in a thick voice, and the following silence showed how Quin wasn’t entirely convinced. 

Vergil felt soft lips against his own again and he responded eagerly, pressing up towards the strong lithe body above him. But Quin kept his steady pace, kissing slowly, lovingly. Even so, Vergil was breathless when they broke apart. He could feel Quin’s breath. Forehead rested gently against his own.

“You’re here,” Quin whispered. “I’m here.”

Vergil rolled his eyes despite the blindfold. “I’m aware of that.”

With a chuckle, Quin kissed him again, more deeply this time. Vergil parted his lips and their tongues entangled one another, exploring again and again as if it were their last, taking their time as if there was nothing else in the world.

Heat flushed through Vergil’s body at the wet sounds of their kiss filling his ears. Quin was purposefully making as much noise as possible, he was sure. He groped blindly for Quin’s body, burning for more, and found his silky locks. The feeling brought on images of dark hair shining in the rays of the setting sun, falling gently over sweat slicked skin. 

Just as he had placed a hand on the small of Quin’s back, his wrists were grabbed and pinned down beside his head. Pressure rolled down into his arousal, making him break away with gasping breaths, lust coiling inside. Vergil bucked up to chase the delicious friction, but Quin had put distance between them again. He glared behind his blindfold, only able to hear their panting. 

The weight in the mattress shifted along with the heat of the body above him. Quin pecked him briefly on the mouth and squeezed his wrists. “Be good,” he said, before releasing his grip. The words sent shivers through his body, did nothing to calm his wildly beating heart, and he swallowed hard. Vergil waited, the moment dragging on when he sensed no movement. Was Quin just staring at him? 

Then, hands on his skin again, his shoulders, and he almost flinched in response. Just an innocuous touch had him on edge. Quin must have felt it for he chuckled lowly as he pressed into Vergil’s shoulders, slowly massaging the muscles. Vergil sighed, half frustration and half pleasure, as he focused on staying still. The remainder of his clothes were peeled away delicately like flower petals as those hands worked down his body, finding every knot and pressure point that would make Vergil sigh or groan.

“Remind me to give you a proper massage sometime,” Quin murmured as he pressed his fingers along his hips bones. Before he could respond, Quin removed his underwear, making him hiss as cool air met his hard member. “Oh right, I forgot,” he said rather nonchalantly. 

Vergil growled at the quip and trembled with anticipation. His nerves were perked on edge, skin hypersensitive like needles of pleasure at not being able to see and predict. A moan broke from his throat as Quin wrapped a hand around his erection and pumped slowly, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. His muscles strained with the effort of holding still. 

The weight in the mattress shifted again. Heat radiated over him. Hot breath fanned across his neck before Quin nuzzled him, mouthing over the mate mark, sucking, licking, biting. He arched into the feeling and his hand clutched at the sheets and pillows.

“Quin, just-” he groaned at the way those hands moved on him. At the same time sharp fangs sank into his neck. Wet lips rove back up to his ear again.

“You’re doing so well,” Quin whispered. “I want to take this slowly. Take you apart piece by piece.”

Vergil shuddered at the promise in those words. Quin’s voice washed over him like warm honey. Pleasure thrummed through his bones, simmering in his skin, mixing with apprehension brought on by vulnerability. He had to focus on staying that way, staying in the moment. His hands twisted in the sheets with the effort. 

Quin was moving down his body again, hot breath ghosting over his skin the whole way. He felt wet kisses planted along the curve of his hip bones. The hand around his shaft slid lower, pressing over his perineum. Vergil bit his lip instinctively as pleasure sparked through him. He gasped at the sting of Quin nipping his inner thigh.

“Don’t hold back anything. It’s just us afterall,” Quin teased as he rubbed circles over the smarting love bites. 

A needy moan fell from Vergil’s lips as wet heat engulfed his member. His hips jerked instinctively, but he was held down firmly as Quin licked and sucked, filling his ears with obscene slurping sounds. All the while Quin’s hands massaged his thighs, caressing his balls. Even after so many years and changes, he could still play Vergil’s body like an instrument. 

Vergil could picture Quin bobbing his head slowly, lips stretched and laving over every inch, eyelashes fluttering. He groaned at the feeling of his mate’s tongue coiling around the head of his cock, rubbing into the slit, then swirling down as he was deepthroated. Consumed by the burning pleasure, Vergil was unraveling at the seams. The sound of his own moans made him flush hotter.

“Q-Quin,” Vergil stuttered as Quin hummed around him, the vibrations making him shudder. 

He was so close, heat mounting. Just as he was about to grab Quin and force him down, that sinful mouth pulled away with a loud smack. His member twitched in the sudden cool air. Growling at the loss of contact, Vergil made to curl up, but was shoved back firmly.

“Stay,” Quin commanded in a raspy voice.

The weight in the bed shifted again and for one frustrating moment he thought Quin was going to leave him there. He wouldn’t put it past him; the bastard always loved to tease him whenever possible. Then he heard something from the bedside table and Quin moved back again. The sound of a bottle cap popped open and Vergil knew it was lube. He swallowed and waited as he felt Quin settle between his legs. His thighs were pushed apart even wider and up until his weight was off his lower back. He heard Quin sigh softly. 

“If only you could see yourself right now,” he said in a hushed tone. His voice was noticeably huskier than before. 

Vergil blushed, knowing Quin’s mercury eyes must be lit with hunger. Fingers pressed into his thighs and he gasped as wet heat lapped over his entrance. It was embarrassing how aroused he was by Quin licking and teasing him.

“Quin…” he moaned breathlessly. “Ah-!” 

He shuddered as Quin’s tongue invaded him, sliding deep as it could go, wet and warm, opening him up with mind-numbing pleasure alone. It was a wonder he hadn’t torn the sheets as he clutched them desperately while Quin worked in a lube slicked finger. The tongue drew away, replaced by two fingers pumping in and out at a languid pace. 

At the third finger Quin was ravaging his lips again, muffling the steady stream of moans with a deep and thorough kiss. Vergil cried out against the tongue plundering his mouth, eyes wide behind the blindfold, back arching as white hot pleasure shot through his veins. He could feel Quin smiling as he massaged his prostate in slow deliberate circles. 

Vergil tossed his head to the side, struggling to breathe, an undignified moan spilling from his lips while Quin slowly applied more pressure. Lips latched onto one of his nipples, sucking hard, tongue rolling over the pert nub. Vergil clawed at Quin’s shoulders, toes curling at the relentless pleasure overwhelming him.

“Quin! I-” 

Then those fingers withdrew. Vergil just barely caught himself from whining desperately as he was denied release again. His frustration manifested in a snarl, his demon side threatening to go feral, but Quin grasped his hands and pressed them into the bed as he bit down on the mate mark. Vergil strained against him for a moment, before feeling the placating effects of the bite which sent a shudder through him as his internal struggle tipped towards submission. More. He needed more.

“You’re doing so well, Vergil,” Quin cooed as he peppered kisses across his cheeks along the edge of the blindfold. “What do you need, my dear?”

Vergil bit his lip, hesitant until he felt Quin’s hard cock rubbing over his entrance. He clenched in response, pressing up desperately, needing it inside. The last vestiges of his control were slipping away. 

“Ah... Quin… Take me already,” he panted with a strained voice. 

Quin only hummed thoughtfully as he sucked more love bites along his neck and grinded against him. 

“Please,” Vergil hissed through his teeth, and thankfully Quin seemed merciful tonight.

“Good boy,” he breathed against his ear and Vergil flushed at the words. 

His hands were released and he heard the lube being opened again. He trembled with anticipation, skin drenched in sweat, everything hypersensitive. Even just hearing Quin’s voice made him hot. He could hear the sound of slick skin, sheets rustling, heavy breaths. The scent of his mate was heady, making him quiver and clench involuntarily. The weight on the bed shifted. Hands held his thighs apart again. He felt the head of Quin’s cock against his entrance, wet this time, and they both moaned. Still, Quin stalled, smearing the lube without penetrating him.

“Quin,” Vergil growled in frustration. 

He was about to reach out blindly when his mate finally entered him. His hands twisted in the sheets and he struggled to keep his body relaxed as his mate pushed in smoothly. Fingers clutched his hips with bruising force, and he could hear Quin moaning and cursing under his breath. 

Vergil let out a drawn out moan at the burning pleasure. The feeling of finally being filled was so deliciously good. Quin nuzzled into his neck with heavy breaths as he rolled his hips slowly. Unable to remain still, Vergil wrapped his arms around him. 

“More,” he groaned and Quin set a steady pace, rolling into him with slow thrusts. He found his prostate instantly and Vergil was moaning without restraint, lust quickly taking over any coherent thoughts. Every thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

But as he tensed, Quin eased off again, rolling his hips even more slowly and pointedly avoiding his sweet spot. It made Vergil growl and writhe, desperate for more while Quin simply caught him in searing kisses and roaming hands that found every sensitive spot. Just as he had promised, Vergil was unraveling into pieces, stripped more bare than he already was.

He could never get enough air in his lungs, even when Quin pulled out and gently turned him over onto his front. Vergil moaned as he was reentered again. He clung to the sheets, whimpering with every quick shallow thrust that didn’t reach deep enough to satisfy that itch to be fucked hard. But Quin was intent on drawing out his pleasurable suffering, holding him and breathing words of encouragement in his ear. Even though Quin’s frame was smaller than his, he always managed to make Vergil feel encapsulated in his scent and presence-- something like safety. 

Vergil was just barely aware of how Quin shifted their bodies every so often, alternating his pace so that he brought Vergil to the edge and pulled him back again and again. He was on his back, hardly able to string two thoughts together anymore, when Quin finally fucked him with deep rolling thrusts. 

His eyes rolled back behind the blindfold as every movement hit him like crashing waves. Still, he moaned for more. He gripped the sheets again as his thighs were pushed towards his chest and Quin snapped his hips forward just a bit quicker. Every thrust nailed his sweet spot, making him cry out brokenly.

“Vergil,” Quin nearly whined, sounding almost as winded. “Feel so good. So tight and- ah! So hot around me.”

Vergil gasped as he was pushed farther back, nearly folded in half. Quin grasped his hands and held them in place together above his head. Then without warning, two fingers were shoved into his mouth. Vergil nearly gagged as they hit the back of his throat, then they pulled back just enough to fondle his tongue. Drool dribbled from the corners of his mouth as he sucked eagerly on the fingers.

“So pretty for me,” Quin purred. “Such a good boy, taking me so nicely.” He emphasized his words with hard thrusts that had Vergil keening a muffled cry. “Beautiful,” Quin whispered in an awed tone. 

Vergil flushed impossibly hot at the praise and the fingers thrusting and toying with his tongue. It felt dirty and it was driving him so close to the edge. They both knew Vergil had a praise kink that he would never admit aloud. 

Quin must have sensed he was close, as he slammed his hips faster and harder, thrusts becoming erratic yet still not missing his mark. The fingers were suddenly gone and Vergil moaned in disappointment as he writhed with need.

“Vergil,” Quin panted. “Can I take off the blindfold?”

Unable to form words, he nodded with difficulty. Quin slowed down enough to release Vergil’s wrists and undo the blindfold. Vergil had to blink a few times before seeing Quin’s face clearly, and groaned at the sight. His long hair was damp with sweat, mercury eyes glowing around heavily dilated pupils. If Quin looked wrecked, Vergil could only imagine how he looked at the moment. 

He pulled Quin into a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around him. When they broke apart, Vergil glimpsed the primal hunger in those eyes mixed with unadulterated love before Quin dipped down to his neck again, sinking sharp fangs into the hypersensitive mate mark as he slammed his hips forward. 

Vergil sobbed on Quin’s name as every muscle in his body went taut and he tumbled over the edge. His inner walls clenched spasmodically, jaw slack, tears springing to his eyes as he came. The force of his release crashed into him with all the constant edging and teasing. Ecstasy coursed through his body, deep in every bone as he relished in the high. He moaned hoarsely as Quin spilled inside him and rode out his orgasm with slow rolling thrusts. 

Mind blissed out, Vergil’s limbs dropped numbly in the sheets, and he struggled to breathe properly. He was vaguely aware of Quin moving and maybe speaking to him, but his tongue felt too heavy to respond. His voice was probably shot too.

When his wits finally started to clear up, he noticed a warm damp cloth wiping over his body. He blinked his eyes open and glanced down at Quin who gave him a small smirk before crawling up to peck him on the lips.

“Doing alright?”

Vergil nodded.

“Words, please.”

“I’m fine,” Vergil grumbled with a slight blush. His voice was quite raspy.

“Good,” Quin grinned and continued wiping him down. He tossed the cloth in the hamper and stretched out beside Vergil.

“Shower?”

“Yes… Later.” He didn’t exactly feel like moving at the moment and Quin seemed to understand as he cuddled up next to him with a satisfied sigh.

Vergil managed to adjust his spent body enough to entangle in Quin’s embrace. Post coital bliss still permeated through him in a warm comfortable haze. 

“Thank you, Quin,” he murmured as he nipped at his mate mark.

Quin shivered and laughed. “For fucking the living daylights out of you?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Hm… No problem.” 

Quin brushed back a few loose strands of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. Vergil’s eyes remained closed, his body completely relaxed. He savored the warmth and scent of his mate, something he hadn’t properly cherished back then. A lot had happened. After years of walling off his heart, it was difficult to let it all drop. There was much that they hadn’t even acknowledged yet, but they’d get there slowly. They settled into a light doze together, purring contently as the sun set quietly around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> One day I'll actually start uploading my main fic... >.<


End file.
